mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fight for Magic Free Add
Rules #Basic rules apply #No Non-TFFM Characters (theres a whitelist at the bottom to say what characters are allowed) #Only SarancthaTFFM can cut. #No infections like Zombification or Hawwaitization. #No being unkillable or OP. List of Allowed Characters *BattleReview's OC's + Any Other TBOI Demon *Kabloom *Green Starry LETS GO! Free Add Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Beginning of the Beginning. Coal.png|''Braaaaa-a-aaiiinz...'' Cactus.png|EEK A ZOMBIE! (spikes coal) Coal.png|BRAAAAAAAAAINZ (gets into his machine) Zomboss Coal.png|(starts tearing off bits of Cactus) Little Horn.png|Hi Guys! Gaster Blaster.png|Hi guys! Dingle.png|oh boy! i like this free add, what will happen next? money2.png|Hey, Gaster Blaster and Dingle! Wanna join my new gangggg? Its a group of Limbless people! We've got Onion and Ay Doot and Rektangle too! Gaster Blaster.png|Not sure... since your Little Horn's friend, but i could give it a try Dingle.png|Sure thing then! oni.png|Yey! I get tu meet new thriendth! aydoot.png|A rekt.png|So, who should we recruit next? led.png|Hehehe... I'll join...! Dingle.png|how about no, i dont trust that expression of that, Rekt.png|Wait for me... (exits off screen) Rekt.png|(is holding a rub rub plush) AW YEA Mgnt.png|Hey guys! I invented the... Electric-deep-fryer-11523961701tinwod5bb2.png|DootFrier3000!!! Little Horn.png|Thats very cute, i created... Trencher4.jpg|This Ultimate weapon! Electric-deep-fryer-11523961701tinwod5bb2.png|(starts squealing) (fries the ultimate weapon) Little Horn.png|but it cannot be fried up, LOL (it didnt fry up) Mgnt.png|OH YEAH? (grabs chainsaw gun) Little Horn.png|ok (Holes magnet to Hell) no one dares to attack me! hive2.png|M-moneybags has such freaky friends... Money2.png|HEY! Don't judge my friend, Little Horn! He's a better friend than you, Hivey! hive.png|- Hivey gasps - Angerbag.png|(GETS ANGERY) IT'S TIME Little Horn.png|Moneybags is the best TFFM character, he is god/satan! aka the best person ever! Hive2.png|I-uh.. better.. 41ejHBKijnL. SX300 .jpg|(moneybags spits a chainsaw gun at hivey) (teh blood is actually ketchup) Little Horn.png|oh! blood/ketchup is coming out, altho hives got honey, logic break Money2.png|The ketchup was already included to it. Hivey's filled with Honey. Git.png|(READ THE RULES) Mgnt.png|(bashes french fries into the ultimate weapon which shreds french fries) Let's make that our new character disposal! Trencher4.jpg|SO WHEN A CHARACTER THAT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE COMES THEY ARE SHREDDED INTO BITS (doesn't shred anyone on the whitelist) tomhive.png|H-hey, woah! Why'd you kill Hivey?! Angerbag.png|BECAUSE HE INSULTED LITTLE HORN. AND THIS FEELS LIKE AN INSULT. (spits another chainsaw gun at tomato) Little Horn.png|so nice of you Moneybags, i really like you so much for standing up for me! curs.png|Sigh, you two are way too angry. Erp, in you go! - He selects them both and puts then in the Recycling Bin and clicks the empty button. - Curs.png|Huh? (before Moneybags and Little Horn were emptied, they performed a counter, where they deleted Cursor two) Little Horn.png|(gets recovered with moneybags) ever heard of recovery centers? you cannot just trash us Coal.png|Coal is eating Tomato's corpse, thinking it's big pieces of ripped off skin. cd.png|Man, there sure has been alotta killing today, ey Seaweed? Weed.png|(throws bomb at CD-Y) Beep.png|CD-Y was blown up by Seaweed's Hyper Bomb. Cd.png|- CD-Y is revived. - Seaweed, why did you kill me? Weed.png|Sorry, bro, it's a habit, y'know? Cd.png|Fair enough. Magic.png|SO! HI GUYS. Money2.png|LETTUCE START AN EPIC MEGAMAN DEATHMATCH! git.png|(READ THE RULES) Green Starry Pose.png|Hello, boys! What up? neb.png|Hehe. Me. - Nebula is floating above Green Starry. - money.png|Hey Neb! Wanna join Limbless Characters Anonymous? Neb.png|Uhm... Sure...? Mgnt.png|NNNNNNNNNNNNNNGHH (deahtmatch started) (fires magnet missiles at green starry) Beep.png|Green Starry was magnetized by Magnet's Magnet Missile. Green Starry Pose.png|Wow. I'm beginning to think you have a MAGNETIC personality. But really. If these explode, I won't die. I'm indestructable. Magic.png|(places a "no invincibility" charm in the deathmatch) Green Starry Pose.png|(green starry gets rekt by the magnet missiles) Green Starry Pose.png|...OK! I only died there because of you hacking my indestructableness! oni.png|Ergh... Imma hafta thit out on thith fite. What about you, Doot? aydoot.png|- Ay Doot nods. oni.png|Hwatta bout you, Co- Zomboss Coal.png|- The Robot steps on Onion, piercing through him with his spiky feet. - Green Starry Pose.png|(Sr Pelo gasp) ONION-SAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Zomboss Coal.png|(steps on aydoot) Green Starry Pose.png|NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT AYDOOT-CHAN! WHYYYYYYYYYYY! Aydoot.png|- Ay Doot cannot be pierced by metal. His skin is too thick. - DOISHGIFDOHOSDI*FYUGSDFBYKUDSJFGDSBYFSGDFKISDFOIOOOOOOOT! Zomboss Coal.png|(shoots missiles and lasers at aydoot) Green Starry Pose.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Wait, why am I even doing this?! Aydoot.png|- The missles dont hurt him, but one gets lodges in his mouth, and keeps flying into the sun, where he dies. - Angerbag.png|WHO SHOULD I EAT?! Green Starry Pose.png|Wait. (Summons a Smash Ball and holds it, which makes his eyes glow yellow.) TIME FOR MY F I N A L S M A S H Curs.png|(cursor clicks "delete" on him before he can final smash, and empties the trash can) Green Starry Pose.png|(Flies out of the empty bin.) When will you learn I'm indestructable? Curs.png|Sorry, but you're not right now. You're DESTRUCTIBLE. Green Starry Pose.png|OH, YOU SON OF A STARBIT. Git.png|( NEW RULE - NO BEING UNKILLABLE OR OP.) Beep.png|TIME SKIPPING TO NIGHT WHERE THE DEATHMATCH ENDS, AND NOBODY EVEN WON Hive2.png|Finally, that's over... tom.png|Lucky we didn't get killed, ey Hivey? hive.png|Yeah! Hive.png|(hivey and tomato's head is suddenly cut off from the metal blade sword threw) trio.png|Hey, who did that? Axe.png|LITTLE REVENGE! (throws a heavy rock at triangle) trib.png|Oof! - Triangle changes personalities. - Hewwo fwends! Awatch.png|(trips again) I'VE FALLEN, AND I CAN'T GET UP! Green Starry Pose.png|Woah! I actually though The Tri's were 2 people, but they are actually 1 person with different personalities! I need to study this! Little Horn.png|look who we have have here... someone called, AXE, (Grabs Axe) who wants to kill or eat him up? Green Starry Pose.png|(Le stare) Axe... noicebag.png|- Moneybags licks his lips, hungrily. - Mmmmm...